charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magical Community
The Magical Community is the term used to refer to the Magical Beings living all over the world and other dimensions. The Magical Community is formed of both good and evil magical beings and is ruled by The Tribunal. In Volume Four of Season 9 a second Magical Community is created, composed solely of mortals, whom at the moment are the only ones with powers.The Old Witcheroo History Origins The origins of the magical community began at the first days of humanity when a woman later known as Neena came upon the Nexus of The All, a spiritual energy that runs through everything. Tappng into its power along with her mate, they became one with The All and created a realm beyond the physical universe: The Higher Realm. However, their bond with the All contained it within the Higher Realm and the Earth slowly began to die out. They were forced to return and Neena gave birth to two twins who where concieved while they were in the Higher Realm: the begining of both the witch and warlock lineages. The children that came later possessed no power to speak of but they could tap into magic as witch practioneers. The All or Nothing Ancient Greece Aproximately a thousand years B.C. a race of God-like beings called the Titans ruled the world ruthlessly and were so powerful that none dared defy them until, at long last, the Elders used an ancient vapor to turn various mortals into Gods. However, the Titans could not be vanquished and so the Gods chose to use their magic to emtomb them in ice where they remained for three thousand years. Oh My Goddess! Part 1 Hiding of Magic By the 1400s mortals had became hostile to magic and magical beings and begun horrific witch trials. Of all witch trials none was more terrible than that at Salem where hundreds of innocent people were burned at the stake. During this time, the magical witch Melinda Warren was stripped of her powers by a warlock named Matthew Tate and burned at the stake. However, she forsaw that the Warren family of witches would continue to grow until the arrival of the three most powerful good witches of the world: The Charmed Ones. Something Wicca this Way Comes The persecution affected good and evil in equal measure and, to save themselves, both chose to hide and created the Tribunal whom eventually created the Cleaners. Forget Me...Not Shifting of Power from Evil to Good In 2002, the reconstituted Charmed Ones posed a considerable threat to the Source of All Evil. In his desperation he decided to call upon the powers of the Hollow. Absorbing the Charmed Ones' powers, the Source nearly managed to destroy them but he was vanquished. Charmed and Dangerous Through trickery, the Source managed to escape into the body of Cole Turner and then The Seer but the Charmed Ones eventually vanquished him. The shifting of power was complete when the Charmed Ones managed to vanquish The Triad, thus rendering The Underworld leaderless. Forever Charmed Magic Switches Sides When magic switches sides, all magical beings that were on Earth at the moment of the switch were stripped of their powers and mortals gained magic. With the Earth cut off from the Elders, the Angels of Destiny and pretty much all forms of authority, mortals use magic without control. Meanwhile, the government attempts to track the source of magic and creates Magic Squads to capture anyone who doesn't exhibit powers. The Old Witcheroo Rulers Though there are many influential groups and organizations in the magical community, there's no unified authority. Instead there are two major powers: Good and Evil. However, even within those two there are separatists groups, especially in Evil. One of the most influential groups is The Tribunal, a union of good and evil to protect magic and those who wield it, no matter the cost. But the Tribunal is not without a challenge. For example, the Avatars don't bow to the Tribunal's commands and neither do the Angels of Destiny and Death. Morality The magical community is at war with itself with two major factions leading the war: Good and Evil. However, there are some neutral beings too. Secrecy The magical community is constantly hidden from the mortal realm. This is something that all supernatural forces - both good and evil- had agreed upon. To ensure that magic is kept hidden, good and evil created the Cleaners, who would use their powers to erase memories, alter history etc., anything necessary to protect magic except for tipping the balance of good and evil. List of Members A Alchemist Demons with the ability to transform any substance into another. Read more... Angel Powerful beings of good and have a positive role in many mortal religions and cultures. Read more... Angel of Death An ancient, powerful being that is neither good nor evil, simply neutral, and his job is to keep the cosmic balance level. He does this by collecting the souls of the deceased and helping them move on. Read more... Angel of Destiny The protectors and overseers of all Destinies who maintain the Grand Design, ensuring that no one alters it unnaturally. Read more... Avatar Read more... B C The Cleaners The Cleaners are not good nor evil -they are there to clean up magical messes that threaten exposure. They can change and rewrite history, wipe memories, etc. They cannot tip the scales of good and evil. Read more... The Collectors Read more... Cupid Read more... D Dark Priest Upper-level demons who perform dark rituals in the Underworld. Read more... Darklighter The evil counterparts of Whitelighters. Their goal is to kill other whitelighters and whitelighters-to-be, in order to make witches more vulnerable to evil. They are at the bottom of the demonic hierarchy and are usually low-level. Read more... Demonic Bounty Hunter Low-level demons that track down fugitive demons, but if the price is right they will go after anyone. They have the power to fire energy balls and/or lightning bolts and can materialize at will. Read more... Demonic Power Broker Read more... Dwarf Read more... E Earthshaker Read more... Elder Read more... Elve Read more... Empath Read more... F Fairy Small beings who can only be seen by children. Fairies have the nasty habit for stealing from oblivious adults and live in a realm parallel to ours, which is separated with a thin veil. They use Fairy dust to do their magic and have dominion over Trolls. Read more... Firestarter Read more... Familiar Read more... Fury Read more... G Gargoyle Statue creatures meant to ward off evil. For mortals they are just stone creatures on the rooftops of churches and castles that serve as ornate designs, however, this is their resting state. They come alive when great forces of evil approach, and issue sonic screams to incapacitate them. Their protective power is strong enough to ward off even the most powerful demons. Read more... Genie Magical tricksters who grant three wishes to their "master". Genies can revert to smoke, and are housed in items such as lamps, urns, and bottles. Read more... Golem A rare species of artificial beings made generally out of clay or stone by Alchemists or Sorcerers. They are usually made to do their creator's bidding. Read more... The Greek Goddesses Read more... Gremlin Read more... Grimlock Read more... Guardian Angel Read more... Guardian demon Read more... Guardian of Pandora's Box Read more... Guardian of the Urn Read more... Gypsy Read more... H Hawker demon Read more... The Hollow Read more... The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Read more... I Ice Cream Man Read more... The Infernal Council Read more... Imp Read more... Imp Master Read more... J K Kazi demon Read more... Krychek demon Read more... L Lady of the Lake Read more... Lazarus demon Read more... Leprechaun Male beings that grant both good as bad luck to the world. Leprechauns travel with rainbows, which they light up in the sky with their shillelaghs. Read more... Lords of War Read more... M Mermaid Female beings who live in the ocean. Their hearts are cold, but can become warm, when they fall in love with a human man. Read more... Muse Read more... Mercury demon Read more... N Noxon demons Read more... Nymph Female beings that frolic throughout the forest in the company of a Satyr, spreading nature and protecting the eternal spring. Read more... O Ogre Foul smelling, large magical creatures with great strength but little magical powers. They are considered neither good nor evil. They live in the enchanted realms and help good beings but are often manipulated into helping evil beings. Read more... Oracle Mystical beings who can foresee the future using a crystal ball and their power of divination, however, they are not as precise as Seers. They can be either good or evil, depending on who they work for. Read more... Ordo Malorum Powerful upper-level demons who serve as generals for the Source of All Evil and command the battle against the side of good and kill those who protect innocents. These demons, as well as their minions, use a Level Two Demon Weapon which can shoot a blue beam of energy. Read more... P Phantasm Read more... Phoenix Read more... Phoenix (Assassin Witches) Read more... Possessor demon Read more... Q Queen of the Underworld Read more... R Rat demon Read more... Repression demon Read more... Reptile demon Read more... S Sandman Read more... Satyr Read more... Scabber demon Read more... Scather demon Read more... Scavenger demon Read more... The Sea Hag Read more... The Seekers Read more... Shocker demon Read more... Shuvani Read more... The Siren Read more... Slime demon Read more... Sokol Read more... Soothsayer Read more... Sorcerer Read more... Soul-Blaster demon Read more... T The Tribunal Read more... Titan Read more... Troll Read more... U The Undead Read more... Unicorn Magical beast with a horn on its head. They possesses pure and powerful magic in their horn. Read more... V Vampire Undead demons that feed off of the blood of the living. Vampires live in clans and are ruled by that clans Vampire Queen. These beings were exiled from the Underworld by the Source of All Evil when they made an attempt to seize his throne. Vampires are immune to witches powers. Read more... W Warlock Former witches that have chose to follow the dark path. Warlocks have but one goal: To kill good witches so they can obtain their powers. They teleport through Blinking. Warlocks are not to be mistaken with evil witches. Read more... Wendigo Waterbearer Read more... Read more... Werewolf Read more... Whitelighter Guarding angels who guide their charges in the use of their magic. These angelic beings are entrusted with protecting witches and future whitelighters. Among their many powers, Whitelighters can teleport through a process known as Orbing and possess a healing touch. Read more... Witch Like mortals, a witch can be either good or evil, but only the good witches serve as protectors of the Innocent. In addition to their active powers, witches can also cast spells and create potions to amplify their magic. They live by the rule that they are not to use their magic for personal gain. Read more... Witch Doctor Read more... Read more... Wizard Read more... Windwalker X Y Z Zen Master Read more... Zodiac Read more... References Category:Magical beings Category:Magical Groups Category:Charmed terms Category:Pages needing attention